


We Breathe Sin

by simonsnowisgay



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Dominant and Submissive, F/M, Smut, bucky is a good dom tho, ik i wasnt into it back then, sad days, sadly there is no choking, sin - Freeform, that i wrote years ago, x reader fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsnowisgay/pseuds/simonsnowisgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes has always been a good dominant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Breathe Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell and this isn't even that sinful.

“Remember, red light if you need to stop, yellow for a break and snacks and shit, and green light for go. Got it?” 

Bucky finished tying my wrists up to the head of the bedpost. It wasn’t that uncomfortable, and if I needed to stop without saying anything I could probably just kick him. He didn’t tie my ankles. 

I inhaled a cautious breath and nodded. 

“Yes sir.” 

“Good girl.” He murmured against my ear.

Saying Bucky was good at dirty talking was an understatement. Buck was the best talker I knew, dirty or not. He could charm anyone. 

“Listen up, babydoll. I need you to be good for me, okay? Need you to listen well and do whatever I say. I don’t want you staying quiet this time. Every little groan and whimper is to be let out. M’ gonna make you writhe under me, Princess. Got that? You’ll be begging for my cock.” 

I was shaking, knowing he would stay true to every word he muttered into my ear. 

“I’ll work you with my fingers until you’re dripping. I’ll have you to lick em’ clean and beg me to do more to you. Look at you, doll. You look so pretty. All tied up and shaking. You’re a little angel, right?”

“Yes sir.. And I promise I’ll do whatever you want.” 

“Because you’re my good girl?” 

I nodded attentively and shifted around, squeezing my thighs together. His eyes glinted as he pried my legs apart. 

“You look so gorgeous all spread out like this for me.” 

Bucky’s smirk was devilish. He had already dipped his fingers in the lube, so when he slid the first one in, it didn’t hurt to be stretched. My back arched off the bed, chest rising and falling at a faster rate. He waited awhile before adding a second.

A soft pinch twisted my abdomen when he scissored his fingers.

“Fuck..” I choked the word out and pulled on the rope. It dug into my skin painfully, which only made me whimper louder and rock my hips down on his fingers. He was still wearing pants.

‘That’s so unfair..’

Bucky exhaled through his nose.

“I didn’t say you were allowed to swear. Swearing is bad, and bad girls don’t get to cum.” 

He added a third finger and curled the tips inside of me. White seemed to cloud my vision as he rubbed my insides. 

“Sir, please.. God, please fuck me.” 

“I’ll let that one slip, I know it’s hard for you to control yourself around me. Not very convincing, though. I need details, babydoll.” 

His chuckle was low and dangerous as he pulled his fingers out. Another string of whines and cries passed my lips as he sunk further down my body. At first he was just kissing my thighs, teasing and prodding, but never touching anything else. 'When this is over, he’s a dead fucking man.’

Finally, after what felt like ages of torture, he flicked his tongue over my clit. I jutted my hips forward and groaned. 

Bucky continued what he had started earlier by saying, 

“See, details are important. If you don’t tell me about wanting me to tear you apart piece by piece, I can’t do it. I’ll happy fill you up with my cock. You’d look even prettier with a gag in your mouth, doll, but we aren’t staying quiet this time. Do you want me to stretch you open and fuck you until you’re crying? Doesn't that sound good?” 

“Yes.” I breathed out, rolling my hips to find his mouth again. 

Suddenly, the fingers of his free hand dug into my hips. I cried out at the pleasure that washed over my lower half.

“Keep these still for me, babygirl. And yes what?” 

“Yes sir.”   
I looked up at the ceiling and sucked in another shaky breath. Bucky was going to kill me. I knew it. This was torture, but it felt so fucking good. 

“Adda girl. You’re being very good tonight, so we can skip the teasing. Just this once.” 

I snapped my attention back to him. He was unzipping his pants, stepping out of them and throwing them off to the side. I watched as he wiggled out of his boxers with a soft laugh. Just a small break in character to let me know Bucky was still all there. 

“Thank you.”

I mumbled looking back up to the ceiling. He rarely skipped teasing, so this was kind of a big deal. 

I wanted to see exactly what he was doing. It suddenly felt very.. Important. Intimate.

I love Bucky with everything in my heart, and I know he feels the same.. If not more. He was very considerate of my feelings, even in our little games. 

Bucky was stroking over his dick, making sure to cover the condom with enough lube.

'Thank god.’ 

I watched as he lined himself up, looking down at me and smiling. “Such a perfect girl..” He said while pressing the head of his cock in. 

This wasn’t the part that hurt. 

Not yet. 

Bucky placed his hands on my hips and took his time to stretch me. It was the one part of our scenes that he took very slowly. I wanted so badly to claw my nails on his back. Leaving the angry red lines etched into his skin felt like a privilege. He exhaled a ragged breath I didn’t know he was holding in. 

“You feel so good, babydoll. So perfectly tight around me, like you were made for my dick.” 

I squeezed my eyes shut and whined. His mouth would surely be the last thing I ever heard. The pain had already subsided, and the familiar ripple of warmth was nipping at my body. Every spot our skin connected was on fire.

Bucky leaned down to kiss me. It was messy. Teeth bumping, lips being bitten, tongues pushing each other around to see who would claim dominance over the kiss. I didn’t even put up a fight, opting for letting him have complete and utter control over my body. Surrendering myself to him in this way made me fall even more in love with him. 

When it came to sex, Bucky was like a drug. He would take and take and give little praises in return.. But these praises meant more. They held a special place in my heart.   
He had started rolling his hips into mine at some point during the kiss. We breathed through our noises, both making low groans and gasps. His hands were on my breasts, twisting and teasing my nipples.

Our mouths parted leaving both parties gasping for air. Bucky continued to thrust. He sat up and set one of my legs on his shoulder. “You feel close, doll? Feel like you’re gonna cum? Well, newsflash. You have to finish first.” Louder moans filled the room.

My stomach was tightening and I knew I was getting close to finishing. When I was nearing the edge, everything else was blotted out other than Bucky, Bucky, Bucky. 

White washed over my vision. The color was blinding, my body shaking violently in his grasp. 

Bucky was digging his nails into my skin again, pleasure taking it’s turn to drip into his veins and erase everything else.   
Both of us were coming down from our highs. He was untying me and pressing kisses over my wrists when we heard a knock on the door. 

“Bucky? Y/N? We heard a scream and..” It was Bruce talking worriedly through the door. Bucky snorted and collapsed down next to me. “We’re good, thanks for your concern.” 

“Yeah, sorry for the.. noise.” I added hiding under the comforter. Bucky wiggled around until he was sandwiched between me and the wall. 

We waited for the tapping of footsteps leaving our door to keep talking.

“You did great, babydoll.” 

“Thank you, Bucky Bear.” I nuzzled my head against his throat. 

Bucky laced our hands together and squeezed mine. I returned the gesture. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to hell kids please leave a comment/kudos bc I thrive off of them


End file.
